


Nobody Does It Like You

by twerkinshield



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I just love dancing!Stiles, M/M, and yes I was totally unoriginal with the fic name so sue me, plus dancing!Derek is just too cute, stupidly romantic couple shit is just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinshield/pseuds/twerkinshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where laundry is done, dancing is had, and frat boys are embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Does It Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I own nothing. I just have this headcanon that if Stiles does something weird (like dancing) then Derek would do it too, just to be closer to Stiles. The song is Nobody Does It Like You by Shawn Desman. The dancing I described is from the music video and mostly comes from the Laundromat scene in the video but when Derek starts dancing it’s like the couple that’s dancing together in the kitchen ☺

Of course the one time Derek spontaneously goes to visit Stiles at university is when it’s laundry day. He arrives at Stiles’ dorm room only to be hugged to within an inch of his life, given a big kiss, and have a huge basket of dirty clothes shoved into his arms. Walking down to the small Laundromat off campus, Stiles rambles on about how Derek always has a million quarters hiding in the Camaro and how it’s way better for him to just pony up the cash to help pay for clean clothes. Of course Derek just scowls and states that he likes the way Stiles smells, without all the nasty smells of other people and Laundromat involved. Cheeks flushing pink, Stiles smiles happily at him and snakes a hand into the pocket of Derek’s leather jacket.

They arrive at the Laundromat and Stiles immediately proceeds to claim his ‘lucky machine’, because apparently this one never ever eats his socks or locks up. Automatically starting to sort whites from the colours and dark loads, Derek looks up to see Stiles carefully counting quarters, his pink tongue peeking out between his lips in concentration. A gentle smile makes its way onto Derek’s face and, when Stiles looks up at him, a leer replaces it when Derek holds up Stiles’ boxer briefs for all to see.

“What the fuck _oh my god_ put those back in the – DEREK PUT MY UNDIES BACK WHERE NO ONE CAN SEE THEM” Stiles flails, nearly dropping his handful of quarters.

“Which ones?” The bastard is enjoying this entirely too much. “The tight little black ones, the white briefs, or these bad boys?”

Stiles flushes a deep crimson as Derek cheerfully holds up the pair of red silk panties that Scott had bought him as a joke. The joke had ended up being on Scott, who had the misfortune of walking in on Derek worshipping the delicate material. While it was still on Stiles’ body. They agreed not to talk about it anymore, if only so Scott wouldn’t make confused walrus noises because of the mental scarring.  Stiles quickly snatches the panties out of Derek’s grip and stuffs them in the washing machine. Grinning, Derek continues to sort laundry into piles.

“You might wanna wash those a second time,” says Derek calmly. “Considering how dirty they got the last time you wore them.”

“Oh my _god_ Derek would you just shut the fuck up about that there are _other people here_!” Stiles’ voice reaches a pitch heretofore unknown to humans, and he awkwardly stuffs a SpongeBob bath towel in to hide the panties.

Derek’s shoulders shake as he tries to contain his mirth. Stiles harrumphs and turns away to put more laundry into the machine. Of course by doing so, he ends up bending over to see into the machine. Understandably, the sight of Stiles’ pert round ass sticking up in the air distracts Derek.

“Babe, I can practically _hear_ you leering at me.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘appreciating’”

“Right.” Stiles stretches the word our, clearly not buying it for a second.

Stiles pauses, considers the situation, and then blinks when the shitty Laundromat speakers start to filter music throughout the room.

_I got a smile that’s written on my face_

_No way to hide it and the one to blame is_

_You, you, you._

Stiles hums along, his foot tapping with the beat against the dirty linoleum floor.

_Your Kind of lovin’ makes the sun come out_

_Nobody else could ever hold it down like_

_You, you, you._

His hips sway rhythmically, side to side as he bends and twists. Derek glances up from untangling socks and freezes, watching Stiles move to the music.

_You make it feel so right when we turn out the lights_

_And I put my hands on your body_

_Make my knees go weak_

_Make my heart skip a beat_

_And nobody does it (hey!) nobody does it like_

Stiles’ hips sway dramatically right to left, and that’s when he decides _fuck it, I’m gonna dance_ and breaks loose.

_You, you, you_

_Nobody does it like you_

_You, you, you_

_Nobody does it like you_

Swinging the washing machine door shut Stiles twirls around and, totally ignoring the other people in the Laundromat, proceeds to circle his hips in tune to the beat. Remembering the moves from the music video, Stiles shifts his hips to the right, then to the left, while simultaneously crossing his arms in front of him. Once the chorus finishes, he pulls his arms in to circle loosely to his chest along with the crooning of Shawn Desman.

Derek watches his crazy dancing boyfriend, his eyes crinkling as he takes in Stiles’ bright eyes, his clean scent, and the happy tilt to his mouth.  

_I try to sleep but when I close my eyes_

_The only thing that’s ever on my mind is_

_You, you, you_

_And when you’re gone I need you back right now_

_The one thing that I could never live without is_

_You, you, you_

Stiles pivots gracefully and points at Derek while mouthing the words. Whispers and giggles float over from a group of frat boys in the corner, not so subtly pointing in Stiles’ direction and guffawing. Derek’s brows draw down thunderously at the mocking sounds, a growl filtering ominously out through his teeth and his hands clenching into a white-knuckled grip. Stiles’ ears flush pink and his smile dims. So Derek decides to take the non-violent course of action for once and does the impossible: he gets up to dance along with Stiles.

Moving smoothly from his place on the bench, Derek slithers up behind Stiles and plasters himself against Stiles’ back, molding their hips together to sway in time to the beat.

_You make it feel so right when we turn out the lights_

_And I put my hands on your body_

_Make my knees go weak_

_Make my heart skip a beat_

_And nobody does it (hey!) nobody does it like_

Derek aligns himself perfectly and places his hands along the bony slopes of Stiles’ hipbones, gently guiding the movement of their hips. Stiles turns his head towards Derek’s to hide his grin from the other patrons while Derek nuzzles into the crook of Stiles’ neck, scenting the warm skin and mouthing along the sensitive curve of his earlobe.

_You, you, you_

_Nobody does it like you_

_You, you, you_

_Nobody does it like you_

_You, you, you_

_Nobody does it like you_

_You, you, you_

They grind their hips together, not sensually, just enjoying the simple intimacy of dancing and moving perfectly in sync with one another. Derek smirks as the frat boys splutter awkwardly in their corner; the scent of embarrassment and bad hair gel permeating the room.

_You’ve got that something (hey!)_

_You’ve got that something, that I want girl_

_That I need girl_

Derek playfully nips at Stiles’ ear, making Stiles squeal like a girl and wriggle in his arms. Warmth spreads through Derek’s chest as he softly sings the words into Stiles’ ear.

_You’ve got that something (hey!)_

_You’ve got that something, that all the guys want_

_But I’m the only one that’s got_

The late afternoon sunlight filters through the windows of the Laundromat, making Stiles’ skin flush beautifully with deep gold and soft pinks, bringing out the amber of his eyes. His cheeks are flushed, his hair is sticking up ridiculously, a wide grin is splitting his face, and Derek wouldn’t have him any other way.

_You, you, you_

_You, you, you_

_Nobody does it like you_

_You, you, you_

_Nobody does it like you_

_You, you, you_

_You, you, you_

_You, you, you_

That evening, after thoroughly dirtying the bed sheets, Derek traces the skin on Stiles’ back, delicately tracing a finger over the moles covering the sun kissed skin. Later, Derek will download the song and play it while they make dinner. Later, Stiles will smile and kiss Derek gently as they sway together in the tiny dorm kitchen. Later, Stiles will declare this as ‘their’ song and Derek’s eyes will crinkle as he smiles.


End file.
